elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
:The Warrior. With working knowledge of all things stabby, bashy, choppy, and shooty, anything in a Warrior's hands is bad news for their enemies. No mere thug, they have knowledge of tactics to bring even the strongest down, and are trained early on to be comfortable in all kinds of armor and shields. Warriors are personification of the adage "If violence isn't working, you are obviously not using enough of it." The Warrior is a physical combat class. The most beginner-friendly class in the game, Warriors dominate early with their strong attacks and sturdy defense. However, their over-reliance on melee combat gives them trouble from mid-game onwards, forcing them to find auxiliary strategies. Warriors have terrible aptitudes for magic. Players wishing to play as a warrior-mage should pick the Warmage or Priest classes. Players of Elona+ who want a bare-handed warrior class should pick the Predator. Starting Equipment *a bronze weapon **battle axe (1d13) 7.4s **bardish (1d16+1) 7.0s **halberd (2d8) 7.6s **hammer (2d10) 8.4s **claymore (3d5+1) 8.0s *bronze helmet 0,1 3.2s *bronze small shield 0,1 2.4s *bronze breastplate 0,3 9.0s *a pair of bronze heavy boots 0,1 1.9s *a cloth girdle 1,0 0.1s *a metal stone (1d12) 2.0s *2 bottles of crim ale 0.1s *3 potions of cure minor wound 0.3s *4 rations 1.6s *8 cargoes of traveler's food 16.0s Strategies The Warrior’s excellent aptitudes in Strength, Constitution and basic combat skills give them the most survival chances of any class early on, making them ideal for beginners learning the basics of Elona. However, they will quickly become hindered by their reliance on melee attacks once enemies like Slimes, Fairies, Liches and Shining hedgehogs start appearing, so eventual branching is a must. Warriors are trained in the use of all melee weapons, so any choice will do, except maybe Short Swords and Staves due to low damage output; the only exception to the latter may be the Elemental Staff thanks to its Element Scar invoke and good elemental resistances. This class can easily Dual Wield, just remember the weight and accuracy penalties on weapons. As mentioned before the Warrior will need secondary combat options, and ranged attacks are easier than spellcasting. Machine guns and longbows are recommended for their accuracy and long attack range respectively; the Bow of Vinderre can be used to draw in enemies with its Draw Shadow invoke, but keep in mind to unwield for enemies too dangerous to keep close. Alternatively, Throwing trains Tactics and Strength at the cost of damage potential, but includes dangerous weapons such as Shena's Panty. As Warriors are intended to tank damage, Heavy Armor is their recommended armor choice, with Medium Armor as a secondary choice. Despite favoring Shields these inflict an accuracy penalty if weapon skill is not high enough, so it may be a good idea to use weapons Two Handed for a while to train skills to a sufficient level. This class will need some Speed if they’re going to be chasing enemies around. Equipment made of glass, spirit cloth or ether have a fixed bonus to Speed (and ether corruption for the last one), and Riding a speedy pet, such as the horses sold at Yowyn, also helps. Due to terrible magic potential, training a few levels in Magic Devices will become necessary; rods of heal wounds, teleportation, identify, change creature and domination in particular are extremely useful. Still, spellcasting shouldn’t be discredited completely: Basic spell options like Hero, Holy Veil and Heal Light can give an extra push in battles. Races Yerles, Juere, Dwarf, Goblin and Golem are recommended picks for the Warrior class. The Golem in particular has great Strength and the best Constitution growths of all races, but terrible Speed and growths in all other stats, so they’re classed best as Warriors and nothing else. Eulderna and Elea make lesser Warriors due to their lower Strength and Constitution growths. Gods Opatos of Earth is the designated god for physical fighters, granting bonuses to Strength, Constitution, Shield and other useful utility skills. The Gaia Hammer is an amazing Two Handed weapon with a Hero invoke, and the Golden knight is a great self-reliant melee pet with the ability to carry up to 200s in weight. Jure of Healing grants a bonus to Healing and Willpower, the latter which increases Stamina, Eye of Mind and healing/supportive spells. Her special action, Prayer of Jure, instantly cures an amount of HP dependant on Favor and Willpower. The Holy Lance is a decent Polearm with a chance to invoke Healing Rain and Holy Veil in melee, and the Defender is an excellent defensive pet with the ability to save an ally from death once per sleep-charge. Lulwy of Wind is a worthy choice for any class thanks to her bonus to Speed, plus her bonuses to Perception, Bow/Crossbow and Magic Device aid with ranged combat. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a great weapon that should be given to allies due to its ether material, and the Black angel is a decent pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Kumiromi of Harvest is an odd but considerable choice for Warriors wishing to expand upon their utility skills. Worshipping him is also the only reliable way to farm in the game, god-switching notwithstanding, which offers a surprising amount of benefits after some investment. The Kumiromi Scythe is a good light weapon which allows digestion of rotten food, and the Cute fairy is a decent pet with a valuable passive ability. Changes in Elona+ Warriors now start with a Class Feat and trained levels in Weight Lifting. Among the new special actions introduced in Elona+ are two which ease the Warrior’s difficulty curve: * Shadow Step, unlocked at 30 Stealth, automatically teleports towards a target and executes a basic attack. It costs 5 Stamina. * Shining Wave, unlocked at 60 Tactics, is an unavoidable magic-elemental bolt. It costs 20 Stamina and damage is based on Strength and Tactics. In addition, their Class Feat adds a fixed chance of an additional melee attack. In practice this means a 5% chance of an extra die roll to melee attacks regardless of equipment, and a slightly higher chance of hitting evasive enemies with basic attacks. Players should remember that despite the improvements on melee combat some enemies, like the Shining hedgehog or Acid slime, have special effects which make them dangerous at close range, so it’s better to keep ranged options. Class Feat Gods Jure now increases Meditation. Also, Prayer of Jure now adds Regeneration and Holy Veil effects for 50 turns upon use. Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Kumiromi's passive has been changed to restore +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, The Harvest Time quests now reward seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. Changes in Omake Overhaul Class Feats Category:Classes